


untitled6

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [11]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Again, BetaVerse, First Meetings, M/M, not really sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings





	untitled6

Komaeda Nagito was greatly introverted. He would push everyone away. And everyone hated him. He was used to this cycle of his life. He didn't mind the whispers behind his back, or the death threats he always receives. In fact, he didn't even seem to care about anything. Until a person named Hinata Hajime found him.  
  
Komaeda was sick again during classes, but he didn't even mind. His teacher ordered him to rush to the infirmary and get himself healed. He obeyed because, hey, who wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity to skip Math? He was always sick 99% of the time so, its going to become a routine one way or another.  
  
But this time, he has one of those sickness that was deemed not really concerning but he didn't even want to move from the soft bed so he was allowed to rest.  
  
He couldn't rest, despite the comforting soft bed and the soothing noise from outside. He tosses himself from side to side, restless. Komaeda sighs for the millionth time, finding it was a bit boring (ironically).  
  
Until he hears the door opening and the nurse talking. He sighs and sits up, watching the scene from the infirmary window, trying to drown out everything that was happening.  
  
A male voice broke the silence he was in. It was gentle and soft, and Komaeda'd be damned if he didn't admitted that it was nice. The shifting of nervous feet and the shuffling of clothes was all that he heard, blocking the pleasant sounds coming from outside.  
  
"Ah, um..." The boy started, obviously nervous. Komaeda had melted at the sound of his voice. It felt funny, because he never felt this way about one's voice. "Are you, by chance, Nagito Komaeda?" Sparing his own dignity, Komaeda looked out the window sill, refusing to look at the person that was asking.  
  
"Are there anyone else named Nagito Komaeda?" He asked back, voice cold as his persona and in a mocking way. "S-sorry..!" He stuttered, embarrassed.


End file.
